geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunwoo Entertainment
Sunwoo Entertainment, Co., Ltd. was an animation studio located in South Korea that opened in March 1989. It began by producing animation mainly for Disney Afternoon TV series, such as Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Darkwing Duck, and soon expanded by providing animation services for Nickelodeon shows like Rocko's Modern Life and Invader Zim, and other series like Duckman on USA Network, and Fatherhood on Nick at Nite. Many studios have been "spun off" from Sunwoo; the first to do so was Anivision, which was established in March 1991. Grimsaem, which mainly does feature length work for Nickelodeon, was established in March 1997. In April 1998, Sunwoo Digital International was established, whose most notable work was for the Fox TV series Family Guy. In April 2000, all of these spin-off studios were merged under the banner Sunwoo Entertainment, and it has remained that way ever since. TV shows Sunwoo has worked on *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989–1990) *TaleSpin (1990–1991) - 23 episodes. *Darkwing Duck (1991–1992) - 40 episodes. *Goof Troop (1992–1993) - 17 episodes. *The Simpsons (1989-present) *Futurama (1999-2013) *Rugrats (1992–2004) *Cro (1993-1994) *Bonkers (1993–1994) - 20 episodes. *Rocko's Modern Life (1993–1995) - 38 episodes. *Aladdin (1994–1995) - 21 episodes. *Duckman (1994–1997) *Gargoyles (1994–1997) *Dumb and Dumber (1995-1996) - 13 episodes. *Jumanji (1996–1999) *The Mighty Ducks (1996–1997) *Quack Pack (1996) *Spin Kicker (1996) *101 Dalmatians: The Animated Series (1997–1998) - 7 episodes. *The Angry Beavers (1997–2006) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - 12,33 episodes. *Pepper Ann (1997–2001) *Recess (1997–2001) *Space Goofs (1997–2005) *Bad Dog (1998–1999) *Hercules (1998–1999) *Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (1998–2003) - 6 movies. *The Wild Thornberrys (1998–2004) *Family Guy (1999–present) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999–2000) (Quit in season 3) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999–present) *Rocket Power (1999–2004) *Milo's Bug Quest (2000) *As Told By Ginger (2000–2009) *Baby Blues (2000–2002) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000–2001, animation services only) *The Weekenders (2000–2004) *Invader Zim (2001, animation services only) *Space Hip Hop Duck (2002) *The Fairly OddParents (Crash Nebula episode only) *Mr. Bean (2002–2004) *Big Bear and Nanook (2003) *Mini B (2003) *WAB/Animal Baby (2003) *ChalkZone (2003–2008) *All Grown Up! (2003–2008) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003–2006) *Lloyd in Space (2001–2004) *Yakkity Yak (2003) *Fatherhood (2004–2005) *American Dad! (2005–present) *Mix Master (2005) *Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze (2005–2008) *Growing Up Creepie (2006–2008) *Metajets (2008) *Immigrants (2008) - 5 episodes. *Holly Hobbie (2008–2009) *Special Agent Oso (2009–present) *Kung Fu Dino Posse (2009–present) *Mix Master Final Force (2010)Production Profile: Mix Master (Final Force) *Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh (2012) *Sofia the First (2013–present) - 5 episodes: The Shy Princess, Baileywick's Day Off, Two to Tangu, The Buttercups, Tea for Too Many *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2014) - 7 episodes: New Monk on the Block, A Girl Named Willow, The Fall of the Xiaolin, Buddy Blu-ray and the Golden Bunnies, Tokyo Madness, Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West, and Back in the Flesh Again Licensed contents *Colorful Crayon (2000) *Petit Petit Muse (2008) for Seoul Movie (Currently known as Soul Creative) *Paul's Miraculous Adventure (1976-1977) for Tatsunoko Production *Transformers: Cybertron (2005-2006, with Gonzo) OVA *Dooly's Journey to the World (1995) *Mulk & Swank's Music Show (1996, Co-Produced with Film Roman & Tooniverse)Film Roman Signs Landmark Co-Production Deal With Korea's TooniverseAnimation World News:Television *My Friend Kommy (1997) *Curious Ping & Pong (2002) *The Night B4 Christmas (2003) Flash animation *Mouth (2000) *Gold Fish (2000) *The Dunk/Dunk Shot (2000) *Twig & Reek (2000) *Heem-Man/Power Man (2000) *Secret of Penis Island (2000) *Click Click Rap/CLICK CLICK (2000) *Diving Contest (2001) *Whiteday (2001) *Mini B (2001) *GRASMAN (2001) *Subway 999 (2001) *PUFF (2001) *Hamilton's Cafe (2002) *Bizarre Dentist (2002) *K-diary (2002) *Boom Sisters (2002) *The Third Eye (2002) *Love Plus (2002) *Rangkas (2002) *Spaace HipHop Duck (2003) *Taxi Squadron (2003) *Dashing & Rushing JJang (2003) *Warys Parody (2003) Movies Sunwoo has worked on *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Recess: School's Out *Rugrats Go Wild *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Yobi, the Five Tailed Fox / Cubby the Fox Yeu Woo Bi (2007) *The Illusionist *Dreamland Cartoon Theater **The Starland Trip (1979) **Time Machine 001 (1980) **Fifteen Children Space Adventure (1980) **3000 Leagues in Search of Mother (1981) *The Siren (2000) (produced by Pass21 Entertainment) *Wild Card (2003) (produced by C&Film / Yoojin E&C) *Liar (2004) (produced by Sunwoo Entertainment) *R-Point (2004) (produced by C&Film) *Some (2004) (produced by C&Film) See also *Enpop Co. Ltd. References Homepage *Sunwoo Entertainment Homepage (in Korean) *Sunwoo Entertainment Another Homepage * * Category:South Korean animation studios Category:Entertainment companies of South Korea Category:Media companies established in 1974 Category:1974 established in South Korea Category:Sunwoo Entertainment Category:Animation production companies